Mody do lego marvel super heroes
mody z filmu avengers infinity war i stars wars the last jedi i capitan marvel { I napiszcie jak wgrać mody by nam to się przydało !} jak zrobić moda ultron on dodaje z ironmana ultrona więc polecam!!! mod iron spider trzeba ściągnąć tego moda i jeśli macie odblokowaną postać iron man heroic age i jak będziecie mieli tego moda to iron man heroic age będzie miał inną texture czyli iron spider mod the amazing spider man dodaje nam postacie z filmu the amazing spider man mod sam raimi mod dodaje nam postacie z klasycznego filmu z spider mana aha i jak ma sie dlc pack to czarny spider man będzie z filmu klasycznego spider mana iron man mark v dodaje zbroje iron mana 5 jak macie ten mod to zmieńcie sie w heartbreaker i będzie 5 bruce wayne mod dodaje zrobienie bruca wayna czyli naszego batmana w kreatorze postaci może być postać jaką chcemy i możemy zrobić z niego bruce wayna pink hulk mod dodaje nam różowego hulka gray hulk mod dodaje nam szarego hulka unmasked peter parker mod dodaje nam spider mana bez maski trzeba tylko zamienić sie w petera parkera i będzie spider man bez maski cllasic hulk mod dodaje nam klasycznego hulka x-men mod dodaje nam zrobienie nighcralwera shadowcat i rogue mod iron man mark 15 mod dodaje nam mark 15 i trzeba tylko sie zmienić w heroic age x-men movie mod dodaje nam postacie z drużyny x-men tylko że mają textury z filmuw x-men 1-2-3 guardians of galaxy mod dodają nam textury z filmu strażnicy galaktyki (oprócz groota) iron monger mod dodaje nam iron mongera z filmu iron man 1 trzeba sie zamien9ić w wielką figurke iron mana pink rihno mod dodaje nam rózowego rhino nie trzeba już biegać do kolru wielkich figurek iron man mark 38 igor to dodaje nam wielką figurke iron mana tylko że niebieską spider man 2099 mod dodaje nam spider mana z roku 2099 mod iron man mark 37 dodaje nam przesroczystego iron mana trzeba wziąśc heroic age spider man noir dodaje nam mroczną wersje spider mana pogromce gangsterów winter soldier captain america mod dodaje strój cap america z filmu kapitan ameryka żimowy żołnierz cllasic daredevil mod dodaje strój klasycznego matta murdocka agent sharon mod dodaje nam do stworzenia agentke sharon czyli chyba ta która była już stara w kapitan ameryka żimowy żołnierz czyli CHYBA JEGO DZIECZYNE santa deadpool mod dodaje nam deadpoola w stroju świętego mikołaja secret wars spider man mod dodaje nam spider mana z komiksu marvela sekretna wojna chyba jakoś tak to sie nazywało niesamowity spider man 2 mod dodaje nam postacie z nowego filmu czyli the amazing spider man 2 armored daredevil mod dodaje nam armored draedevila x-force deadpool dodaje nam deadpoola z drużyny x-force days of future past wolverine mod dodaje nam wolverina z filmu x-men przyszłość która nadejdzie iron man mark 33 mod dodaje nam iron mana mark 33 ultimate deadpool mod dodaje nam deadpoola z kreskówki mega spider man wolverine m-men origins dodaje nam wolverina z filmu wolverine origins scarlet spider mod dodaje nam scarlet spider tim drake mod dodaje nam zrobienie tima drake czyli naszego kochanego robina blessing mod dodaje nam niebieskiego kursa niewiem kto to blessing ultimate iron man mod trzeba mieć ten mod i trzeba się zamienić w iron mana bez spodni batman mod dodaje nam do zrobienia batmana ale trzeba być czarną panterą i wtedy można zrobić batmana anti venom mod dodaje nam anti venoma iconic pants hulk dodaje nam przezroczyste spodnie hulka i przezroczystego hulka bucky cap dodaje nam postać buky cap armored spider man mod dodaje nam postać armored spider man iron man black i red mark 47 dodaje nam iron mana mark 47 avengers age of ultron mod dodaje nam textury bochaterów z filmu ultron mod dodaje nam ultrona